scan2gofandomcom-20200213-history
Scan2Go in Italy
Italy Listeni/ˈɪtəli/ (Italian: Italia iˈtaːlja), officially the Italian Republic (Italian: Repubblica italiana), is a unitary parliamentary republic in Southern Europe. To the north, it borders France, Switzerland, Austria, and Slovenia along the Alps. To the south, it consists of the entirety of the Italian Peninsula, Sicily, Sardinia–the two largest islands in the Mediterranean Sea–and many other smaller islands. The independent states of San Marino and the Vatican City are enclaves within Italy, while Campione d'Italia is an Italian exclave in Switzerland. The territory of Italy covers some 301,338 km2 (116,347 sq mi) and is influenced by a temperate seasonal climate. With 60.8 million inhabitants, it is the fifth most populous country in Europe, and the 23rd most populous in the world. Summary Scan2Go first aired in Italy on K2 channel beginning on August 28, 2011 and ending on October 1, 2011. The Scan2Go Worldwide Broadcast Market consists of multiple international markets / countries showing the TV series and/or carrying the machines (toys) and games. The summaries for the individual episodes are in the Cartoon Network List of Scan2Go episodes, as well as, the individual episode articles. The English titles below link to the individual episode articles, for the Cartoon Network U.S.A episodes. Season One Vote on Episode Questions and Lists *What is the single best episode? (One vote per person) Notes on the table columns The episode table (found above) consists of three main columns. They are Episodes, Episode Name / Title, and K2 Air Date. While the Episodes and K2 Air Date columns are quickly obvious, the Episode Name / Title column requires some explanation to update properly. * Episodes: This main column consists of two sub-columns denoting the lifetime episode number and the episode number by season. The lifetime number is continuous from the beginning to the end of the entire series across all seasons or slight name changes. The season episode begins and ends with a single season. * Episode Name / Title: This column has three rows each one providing the title of the episode in various formats. **''Italian: The title uses the Italian language, which like the English language uses the languages Romance language character set. A transliteration title isn't necessary, as it is with the Korean episode list. Various Italian text to speech websites exist, such as IM Translator Italian. Should you want to learn more about the Italian language, please, check out the website Italian alphabet, pronunciation and language - Omniglot.' Special Note to those adding or updating the Italian title': The source line for the title includes both the Italian and English title. We recommend source level updates to keep the markup simple and correct. Copying and pasting at the visual level can introduce extra formatting code, which introduces various errors. Thank you for your help and understanding. ** 'English: This is the title as found in the Cartoon Network (U.S.A) episodes. The title links to the article about the individual episode, as found on this wikia (Scan2Go Wiki). * '''K2 Air Date: This is the date in the U.S.A date format of Month Day, Year (middle-endian format). Category:Broadcast Markets